A Poetic Hell
| genre = Adventure, Drama | rating = PG13 | country/language = American English | chapters = 7, plus prologue & epilogue | runtime = 12/21/12 - Present | writer = Yamichidori1 | editor = Yamichidori1 }}A Poetic Hell is a fan-made series written by Yamichidori1 Plot In the infinite darkness in the time of a chaotic and dangerous apocolypse of an occuring war, the young heroes, whom have had a happy and memorable past must fight for their lives and make needed sacrifices for the ones they love. In this time, they figure out what it truly means to hurt. They lose what keeps them from the infinite sadness. In the epic climax of a battle, three of our warriors escape and hunt for shelter and try to reunite all of their friends while still surviving. In this time, they suffer losing each other, hunting for escape, and learning the meaning of knowing and enduring Hell itself. Will they live to tell this legendary tale? Main Characters Protagonists * Goku - Always worries about others' emotions and safety while still making sure he battles to the death and survives. He is a very brave soldier who never stops searching when he is tasted to find a location. * Kotsu * Miri - The bold and strong girl whom never gives up. She helps her friends whenever she finds them and always cares for others. She continues to fight and wants to live until the end and helps Goku in his time of need. * Yami - A cold-blooded warriors who has suffered in the past with a hatred upon him by countless people. He endures pain every day and tried to journey for his life alongside his allied fighters. Anti-Heroes * Ibbe - Shares the same happy memories with his allies and past friends but ends up seeing a darker side in himself. After coming across a people of darkness and pride, his view of life is changed from the sacrifice and bravery in himself to the selfishness and pride. * LT - The bravery and confident survivor. He has been separated from his allies multiple times and always runs away for his personal desires but still has a strong ability to remain aloof and sacrificial. * Wikian Antagonists * DJ * Tensa Introduction: Hell Itself Through the raging inferno, a death awaits for one of the ignorant warriors' lives to vaporize in the infinite Hell of a chaotic force. The unbearably bleak life once lived by the young fighters would now change forever, them sacrificing their own lives for the ones they love. The sacrificial vortex of enduring Hell itself would now be unleashed to the powers beyond the eye opening of a cosmos or the blinding light being revealed of the lonely super nova. Are there poems in heaven? The life of many will be destroyed by the hand of the Devil, an era of chaos to occur. To the human ear, poems mean nothing. Blood spills to those who know the meaning of love. The never-ending powers of a poem effect all others who can feel the destruction of the powerful elegy. "Eternity is in love with the productions of time." Thou cannot simply fight for others, but they can destroy their own lives to resurrect the energy of others'. When the sword is drawn, it must taste blood. Our young warriors shall know what it means to hurt, addicted to the pain, striding to find their way to death, also known as victory itself. Will they make it through the heterogeneous journey? Category:Yamichidori1 Category:Fan fictions Category:Original stories